pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One More Foot Down The Living Current
Rise and Shine, The Red Carpet's Waiting For You BONG! CUCKOO! BONG! CUCKOO! BONG! CU--'' '''WHAM!' Such was the sounds of an alarm clock, as well as the fist of Royce Holiday slamming down onto it in order to silence. "For crying out loud...." His voice muttered irritatedly, his hands falling to his face in an attempt to wake himself. "Ugh.... it's too early for this...." He groaned, allowing his body to sit up. It protested, his muscles sore from being unused for the time he had been asleep. Matter of fact, he would've gladly stayed asleep until 11:00, where he would've been more refreshed and ready to start the day. However, under the circumstances he was in, he had to push himself through his morning pains at a much earlier time. Currently, it was 5:00 A.M., and it was going a minute after as he eyed his clock. As he pushed himself up from his bed, he unconsciously shoved the sheets he was under off of him and onto the floor. However, he didn't bother to pick them up right away and simply opted to rip his foot away from their warm grip. His mind was much too tired to take on such a task of making up his bed.... "Honey!!!" Came his mom's voice from downstairs. "It's time to--" "I know, auntie, I know!" He called down, unintentionally allowing his irked attitude slip forth a little from his voice. "Jeez.... didn't she hear the friggin' alarm clock when it went off?" He thought to himself, shuffling towards his closet and opening the door. "So tired...." His hands staggered through the clothes in a seemingly aimless manner for a moment, until he finally pulled something from the group: a black, hooded sweatshirt; a red, short-sleeved shirt, and gray jeans. He slung them over his shoulder, pushing his way out of the room and to the bathroom in order to shower off. "Here comes another crappy day...." He muttered, shoving his way into the designated room and shutting the door behind him. ---- It had taken him a while to prepare himself for the day. The shower served to waken him completely up. That, along with the combination of breakfast, made him slightly less grumpier. When he stepped out of the house and into the outside, he was instantly greeted by the sun shining down onto him. He stretched a little, letting out grunts as his muscles relaxed and contracted to their normal positions. Then, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, the bag on his back jingling a little as he walked. Pulling out one hand, he fished out a lighter. While removing his other hand from his other pocket, he reached into a small pocket onto his bag and pulled out a cigarette. Stuffing the butt into his mouth, he opened the lighter top and sparked the flame, pressing the resulting fire to the end of the cigarette. There was a reason why he had woken up so early. It was daily for starter Pokémon trainers to get a head start in the morning for the best Pokémon of their choice. He wasn't any different from the rest of them, eager to have a freedom of choice in their personal quest to their goals. Some did it for fame, some did it for fortune. But he sought to seek the sport of combat, the sport of hunt and capture. He enjoyed the thought of fighting without consequence, the idea of a battle without something such as law and order getting in the way. It was because for some reason, the idiots in the world thought it wasn't OK for humans to fight each other, but let it slide when animals under their wing did. He smiled in amusement, shaking his head as he took a puff from the cigarette he was smoking. The people of the world today were such morons. Hopefully, he would not have to join them. Yesterday, it seemed like forever to reach the town of Eden from his hometown of Gardenia. Relief swelled within him as he approached the building. As he looked around him, he inwardly groaned. There were too many people talking, laughing, and whatnot! It was so damn noisy! Trying his best to push out the sounds for now, he stopped at the entrance. He pressed a hand to the door, slowly shoving it open and peeking inside hesitantly. "Mr. Changi?" He asked a little loudly, stepping into the door and looking around. "In here." Came Changi's muffled voice. As Royce made his way through a bunch of clutter, he found Changi sitting at a desk, surrounded by different books and papers, each on a certain Pokémon. Changi looked up. "Hello. It's Royce, right?" A slow grin came across Royce's face. "Yeah. And if you pronounce it rice, with all due respect, I'm gonna have to kill ya." He answered, rolling his eyes. Feeling a bit comfortable with his surroundings, he stepped in and shut the door behind him. "How did you know my name, anyway?" "What a kid this boy was." Changi thought. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Changi replied simply, getting up. Suddenly there was a crackling sound, and Changi turned his attention to the source of it, a transporter. In a second, a Poké Ball materialized, and Changi went to pick it up. "I see. One of Jason's captures." He shrunk the Ball and slipped it into his coat pocket, making a mental note to put it with the rest of Jason's Pokémon. "You're here for your first Pokémon, right?" Royce nodded in a slightly absent-minded manner, his attention having snapped to what had just happened. "Well... you don't see THAT every day...." He thought, a slightly skeptical look coming over his face. He averted his eyes away, his grin apparent once more. "You must get tired of children walking up to your doorstep and asking to take your balls, huh?" He joked. "But, yeah, I'm here for my first Pokémon. I can only choose one, right?" Changi let out a dry chuckle. "Yes, you only can choose one." He said as they walked into a different room, and the lights immediately blinked on, revealing five tables, each with three Pokémon. "You'll have a choice from 15 different Pokémon." "What are my choices?" Royce asked immediately, eyeing the Pokémon balls with slight suspicion. He stepped slowly towards them, looking over them for a minute as he waited for the older man's response. Professor Changi walked over to the first table, grabbing the first Ball. "Your first choice is Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A Grass-type, it is a great choice for beginning trainers, because it's easy to raise." He threw the Ball into the air, revealing . "Bulba." The Seed Pokémon spoke slowly, looking up at Royce. "After Bulbasaur, is Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A Fire-type, is more difficult to handle than Bulbasaur, and it has more attack power." Throwing the Ball up, a white light flashed, revealing Charmander. "Charmander Char!" The Lizard Pokémon looked up at Royce, it's eyes glinting. "The final choice of the first three is Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. A Water-type, Squirtle is a little tougher to master than Charmander or Squirtle, but its amazing water techniques are definitely worth the effort." From this Ball emerged . "Squirtle!" "Hmmm....." Royce nodded calmly, acknowledging the presence of the Pokémon. He was particularly eying the Charmander with interest. Due to the fact that it had more attack power, it was going to be quite a devastating weapon when coupled with a smart mind behind the wheel. "All right. My other choices?" Professor Changi picked up the next Poké Ball. "This second batch are my personal favorites." He said. "Meet Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Like Bulbasaur, as a Grass-type, it is easier to raise, and grows faster." He threw the Ball into the air, and emerged. "Chiko!!" It swung it's leaf like a blade, wanting to impress it's potential trainer. "Next is , the Fire Mouse Pokémon. As a Fire-type, it's moves are powerful, but Cyndaquil as a species are normally timid. It's evolutions however, are powerful Pokémon that can even defeat a Water-type on occasion." Changi pressed the button on this Ball, and Cyndaquil emerged. "Cyndaquiiiiiiil!" Cyndaquil let out a battle cry, and flames erupted from it's back. "Finally, for the second batch, you have , the Big Jaw Pokémon. Like Squirtle, it is a Water-type, which means it will have useful moves. Totodiles jaws are also powerful, so this is a Pokémon you shouldn't anger." Royce's grin revealed the eagerness surfacing. Yet, he kept his composure. "Gettin' harder and harder to choose..." He thought to himself. "And now for the finals...." "Now for the third set." He moved over to the third of the five tables. "Starting with the Grass-types again, this is , the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are capable of moves that involve physical combat, and are naturally speedy." He threw the ball into the air to reveal Treecko. "Next is , the Chick Pokémon. It is a Fire-type, are very curious and inquisitive. They can perform powerful Fire-type moves, but if you send it out of it's Ball without giving it a command, it may hurt itself." He threw the Ball into the air, to reveal Torchic, who ran into the desk leg before wobbling over to stand next to Treecko. "Living proof." The professor murmured. "Next is , the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip is a Water-type, and generally popular among Trainers, possibly due to it's cute appearance. Mudkip are strong enough to lift large boulders by themselves." He threw up the Ball, and Mudkip appeared. "Kip." Mudkip used Water Gun, blasting Royce's face with Water. "So I herd u liek mudki-- GAAAAAAAAAH!" Royce's thoughts were immediately ripped away from him when the cold water slammed into his face. "AGH!" He shouted, staggering back a little and clutching his face. Through his now wet face, he fixed a glare onto the Mudkip. "Just for that, you are so off my choice list." He growled, shaking his head violently in an attempt to get rid of the water. In his mind, now it was a decision between Chikorita and Torchic. Sure, the little bird was supposedly powerful, but Chikorita looked like a good morale-boosting companion go have around. He had to see the other troops! "Moving right along." Chagni chuckled. He was going to give Mudkip better food just for that. "Now we have , the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. As a Grass-type, it would be a great choice for a starter Pokémon." He threw the Ball into the air, and Turtwig popped out, where it sat quietly. "Next is , the Chimp Pokémon." Changi said, grabbing the next Ball. "Chimchar are lively Pokémon, that, like Charmander, Cindaquil, and Torchic, is a Fire-type. Chimchar are both fast and hit hard. It would make an excellent choice." "Chimchar char char!!" The Pokémon hooted upon emerging from the Ball. "Last for the fourth batch is , the Penguin Pokémon. Piplip are Water-type, and are very proud Pokémon. With their attitude, they cause trouble for their trainers, but they are worth raising." From the Ball emerged Piplup. "Piplup piplup!" The small Pokémon patted it's chest, drawing itself up to full height, which wasn't much. "Ok...." This was when Royce discovered his cigarette had been put out by the water. Eye twitching violently, he took the wet thing out of his mouth and tossed it into the nearest trash can. "And now for the last set....?" "Yes, moving on." Changi picked up another Poké Ball. "This is , the Grass Snake Pokémon. As it's name implies, it is a Grass-type. Snivy are known for their smug attitude and their speed. Choose it and you may not regret it." Snivy emerged from the Poké Ball in a white flash. "Snivy!" It's expression said it all. It was better than the rest of these starters and Snivy knew it. "Next is , the Fire Pig Pokémon. A Fire-type, Tepig is capable of powerful, red-hot moves that leave the opponent scorched." Professor Changi release Tepig from the ball. "Tepig!!" The Pokémon snorted, and wagged it's tail, looking up at Royce with eyes that said "pick me, I won't let you down". "And the truly final choice is , the Sea Otter Pokémon. It is a Water-type, and skilled in using the scalchop on it's stomach as a sword." With a loud POP, Oshawott emerged from the Ball. "Oshawoooot!!" The Pokémon's eyes glinted as it looked at Royce. How it wanted to be picked! Now it was the final moment. Those final choices had spurred Royce on to make up his mind. His eyes wandered from one to another, their hopeful eyes getting to him. It was kind of annoying - here he was trying to make a choice, and all of these animals were pressuring him! Furthermore, he was hesitant of hurting the unfortunate ones' feelings. But he needed an ideal Pokemon to start with, and that's just what he was going to pick. "All right, Mr. Changi. I've made up my mind." He stated, lifting a casual finger to point at the green dinosaur-like Pokemon. "I'm picking Chikorita." "Chiko!!" Chikorita ran up to it's new trainer happily. Oshawott nearly fell over in dissapointment. The little Pokémon was crushed. Changi called all the Pokémon back into their Balls. "Chikorita, eh? A good choice indeed." He walked out of the room for a moment, and came back with a Pokéedex and several Poké Balls. "These are your Pokédex and Poké Balls." He said, handing them to Royce. "You can only carry six Pokémon with you at any given time. And this." He said, grabbing a Ball from the table. "Is Chikorita's Poké Ball. Take good care of it, or I will have you arrested." Royce raised his eyebrow at the apparent threat, his heart skipping a beat. But he didn't allow himself to show it, an amused smile crossing his face. After securing the Balls within his backpack (he would set them up on his waist later on), he averted his gaze away from Changi. "Chill out, sir...." He said in a lax manner. "Firstly, I'm not so messed up in the head as to beat up on animals. Secondly, I'm six-freaking-teen. They're still going to consider me a kid who didn't know any better." "Alright." Changi said, escorting him out of the room. "Then I guess you'll be on your way." "Yeah...." Royce decided to shelve Chikorita's Poke Ball for the moment, holding it in his hand while turning to the Chikorita at his side. "C'mon, Chiko...." He said, walking out of the door. The dinosaur-like dog was at his heels, and he was quite surprised to see it react so easily to him. Had it learned to trust him so soon? "It's time to get started." They walked out the door, and the new owner shut the door behind him. Changi sighed, and walked over to the PC, placing the Poké Ball he had gotten from Jason's recent capture. It vanished, stored in the PC. He walked over to his table again, opening up a new book, where the word "Si" was visible. "I need to keep at this. There's much to understand about these two."